Fire & Ice
by Nozomi Higurashi
Summary: Yusei, Prince of the Fire Country, has fallen in love with an Ice Princess. Needless to say, his mother Isis, isn't pleased. AU, pairings Crow/Aki, Jack/Carly, Bruno/Shelly, Yusei/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh 5D's, or any Yugioh characters. I own all OCs and this plot. I make no money from this story.

-5Ds-

"Marina! Marina, where are you darling?" called a blue-haired woman with dark purple see-through wings. She wore a dark blue dress sparkling with white glitter with dark purple short sleeves and black lace at the tops of said sleeves. Her light blue eyes looked around worriedly, fearful of what her daughter's adventurous spirit could have gotten her into. The Fire Country's prince had come to her country for some reason, and he had slipped his security detail to explore on his own. The Arctic Country and the Fire Country weren't on good terms, and she feared what would happen to her youngest daughter should the enraged security detail find her first. She wasn't the heir to the throne, so there would be no legal reason for war should she be injured by them.

-5Ds-

'Brrr... It's so cold here. How can the people here NOT need long sleeve?' thought a black-haired young man wearing the royal clothing of the Fire Country. The Fire Prince's golden highlights glinted in the weak arctic sun. His tan skin, dark hair, and sapphire blue eyes made him different from the others in his royal line. He was the first to be born without red hair, amber or green eyes, and pale skin. He was the heir to the Fire Country's throne, and his mother, Fire Queen Isis, defended his legitimacy like a mother tiger despite the Fire Prince wanting to give up the throne to his younger sister, Yuaki, who by all appearances was a legitimate heir.

Gazing around with his sapphire eyes, the prince took in the beauty of the Arctic Country. Despite the cold, he would love to live here. Hardy plants dotted the landscape that sparkled with snow and frost. It was far different from the land he lived in, covered in greenery and tropical flowers. There were also of plenty of dangerous beasts lurking in the jungles of his home country, making every citizen and noble learn how to be a fierce warrior at a young age if they were to survive.

The Fire Prince gained no special attention from the people of the Arctic Country as he leisurely walked the streets. For once he was glad his dark hair didn't set him apart: People here thought he was just a traveler from the Fire Country, not a prince. He hated the attention he got when people knew the truth.

"Hey, let me go, you jerks!" cried a young woman's voice. The Fire Prince, having the chivalry many noblemen in his country lacked, immediately ran to the source of the shouts without a second thought.

"Tell us where our prince is, you whelp!' shouted a familiar voice. The Fire Prince growled, his eyes flashing red briefly, not long enough for anyone to notice. However, the blond-haired, violet-eyed guard heard the growl and turned to see his prince standing there with a furious expression on his face. He let go of the girl's arm immediately, and knelt before his prince. The orange-haired man next to him did the same.

"Jack! Crow! You know better than to harm innocent people! Leave at once and return to the inn! Your punishment will be decided later!" the prince ordered. Jack growled, but his calmer orange-haired companion dragged him away, not wanting their punishment to get worse from disobeying a direct order. The prince walked up to the girl, who stared at him defiantly.

"I could have taken care of them myself," she said stubbornly. The prince smiled gently. She was a spitfire, something he had not expected.

"I know. But I couldn't allow my men to harm you. My name is Yusei, my I ask for yours?" the prince asked politely, leaving out the fact that he was the prince. He didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to himself too soon. The girl's eyes softened.

"I'm Marina. I'm sorry for my haughty attitude, I just don't like people treating me differently because I'm an Ice Princess," the blue-haired girl said, her light-blue eyes gazing into Yusei's sapphire blue ones. "Blue eyes. That's rare for one from the Fire Country."

"Especially one of noble lineage," Yusei admitted, knowing Marina was now a kindred spirit. The girl gasped.

"You- you're the Fire Prince?" she cried softly. Yusei nodded. "I apologi-"

"Don't. I'm the same as you," Yusei interrupted. Marina nodded.

"Care for a tour, Yusei?"

"I'd love one, Marina."

The two smiled at each other and walked off down the street, their hands itching to hold the other's but not daring to... yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Yusei reluctantly returned to his kingdom after a week, promising Marina he would return someday. They had gotten to know each other quite well during the Fire Prince's short stay and wished that they could be together longer. Yusei hugged the Ice Princess and kissed her on the cheek (A/N: A common custom for those close to each other in their world) before climbing onto the back of his royal black dragon where Crow and Jack sat waiting. Crow whipped the firey lizard with the reins and the beast took off, smoke furling out of his muzzled mouth. Jack looked at His Royal Highness staring at the Arctic palace where Marina lived. The palace was made of never-melting ice created through an ancient magic, passed down through the generations of Ice Priests and Priestess who made repairs and extensions to the royal house occasionally. Yusei wondered what it was like to live in a house made of ice.

When the large ancient structure was no longer in sight, the Fire Prince lay down on his back against his dragon's scaly hide, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Jack coughed and Yusei opened one eye to glare at him.

"Something you wish to say?" he demanded coldly. The blond guard cringed, but still nodded, knowing better than to speak out of turn. Yusei sighed and closed his eyes once again. "Speak now, but chose your words carefully. I do not wish to leave the cloud I am on yet."

Jack gulped audibly, the steely tone in Yusei's voice telling him there was no need to voice his worries. That tone was only used against his mother when she tried to make him into a "proper Fire Country Prince". The guard's worries were already known to his prince, and despite his loyalty to the current ruler, Fire Queen Isis, he wished his prince and closest friend luck.

-5Ds-

Marina stared at the large black dragon until it was nothing more than a speck in the darkening sky. Yusei had stayed as long as he dared, but worried about his mother's reaction should he stay much longer. He had planned to leave after five days, which turned to six, and soon into seven. He couldn't risk an eighth, and his loyal guards, Crow and Jack, promised to fly through the night to get home before morning. The dragon, Yusei's loyal steed, was one of great lineage, a powerful, speedy beast that was given to him by Jack as a gift when his own dragon's eggs hatched.

Yusei's own dragon, one he never allowed into war and only took on pleasurable flights, was an unusual one like himself. It had been found by the Prince as a yearling, injured and frightened. The young prince had taken him home and tended to his wounds, hiding him from his mother for fear of her reaction. He named the beast Stardust, since his blue scales glittered like the night stars. His dragon was now six years old and powerful, but not meant as a fighter. Yusei realized early on that Stardust was strange, even for any dragon: The dragon was a protector, not aggressive in the slightest, except when his friends and allies were in danger. Thus, there was no need to tame and train him: As a result, Isis took to the beast quickly, seeing his potential as a free agent should war break out.

The Ice Princess thought over all Yusei had told her of the dragon and smiled slightly. So Stardust HAD been found and cared for, even getting to keep his old name. She had worried endlessly when a great blue-eyed white dragon came and took the yearling away, the poor creature fighting his abductor off with his life on the line. She was relieved he had succeed in his escape, even finding a person who cared for him as much as she did. She had made Yusei promise to show him to her the next time he came up, just to be sure that this Stardust was the same dragon. Then again, the Blue Stardust Dragon breed was only that lived exclusively in her kingdom...


End file.
